081214tethysthiago
06:13 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 18:13 -- 06:13 GA: | Hey, Babe. You made it in okay? | 06:13 TA: Tethys! Yes I am glad to talk to you! 3=:] 06:13 TA: How are you? 06:13 GA: | I'm good! | 06:13 GA: | Apparently, the best at getting into this game. | 06:13 TA: I had an awful entry : 06:13 TA: 3=:[ 06:14 GA: | I heard. | 06:14 GA: | My sis seems suspicious of you. Why'd you stab your dad? | 06:14 GA: | Not that I'm suspicious, but I just wanna know. | 06:14 TA: I stabbed Father and it went south real fast. 06:14 GA: | I mean, I can't say I wouldn't stab my dad sometimes, too. | 06:15 TA: Eric's mother, Kate, tried to attack me. / She shot down Father, and I had to fight. 06:15 GA: | So you... stabbed him? | 06:15 TA: I thought if I stabbed him, he'd run away. 06:15 TA: It would also scare Kate away, but that... 06:15 TA: That didn't go as planned. 06:16 GA: | Eh, I've punched people for less. | 06:16 GA: | At least he lived. | 06:16 GA: | So, what's your place like? | 06:16 GA: | Mine is all... Thrummy, and full of towers. | 06:17 TA: Yes, he's alive. / But he won't let me talk to him... He thinks... 3=:[ 06:17 TA: He thinks I betrayed him! 06:17 GA: | Well, you did stab him. | 06:17 TA: I kinda did... 06:17 TA: 3=:| 06:17 TA: But for very good reason! 06:17 GA: | True, but you know nobody ever talks stuff out like proper adults. | 06:18 GA: | So he'll refuse to ever learn the real reason why, and it'll continue to be dramatic. | 06:19 TA: You're probably right. 06:21 GA: | What's your land of 'Tempest' and 'Sonata' like, O Page of Hope? | 06:22 TA: Extremely stormy. What's a page of hope. / It sounds like something kinda badass, yes? 06:23 GA: | Pages are the guys who bring the swords to the actual Knights. You know, squires. | 06:23 GA: | That's in actual medieval times, not sure about the context of the game. | 06:24 TA: ...oh. I was thinking as far as... paper. 06:24 TA: Now I'm much less excited. Damn it. 3=:| 06:24 GA: | Yes, we've got Sylphs, Princes, Bards, Knights, Thieves, Rogues, Mages, and pieces of paper. | 06:25 TA: You're right. That was pretty silly. Haha 3=:P 06:25 GA: | Some 'Dani' person is the other Page. Not sure who, must've been locked up when they came. | 06:25 GA: | Did you even hear about the rotocraft stunt Lily and I pulled? | 06:26 TA: Yes, she arrived not long ago, You know. / I was her server player. 06:26 TA: What happened? 06:26 GA: | Eh, no point keeping it a secret. Merrow said 'MAKE A DISTRACTION FOR SOMETHING SECRET' so we did. | 06:26 GA: | Took out some turrets and a few guards. It was great. | 06:27 TA: Was this part of that great big heist you pulled? 06:28 GA: | Yeah. | 06:29 TA: I see. I still don't know what that's about. 06:29 GA: | I'm not really sure either, honestly. | 06:29 TA: Is that why Kate shot my father, Tethys? 06:30 GA: | I don't think so. | 06:30 GA: | Balish was starting a purge of all humans. | 06:30 GA: | He initiated it as soon as the first of us started entering. | 06:31 GA: | Then, apparently, everything went to shit, with parents taking sides and fighting one another in a horrible fight for trolls versus humans. | 06:31 TA: And Kate retailliated. Now I see. 06:31 TA: I hope Father and Vejant are all right. 06:32 GA: | I hope my father is alright too. My mother... well, let's just say someone's rampant, evil AI gave me a techno remix of her being chopped to pieces in a rotocraft blade. | 06:33 GA: | At least I'm actually sisters with Kol. That's a good thing to come of it. | 06:33 TA: Your mother? 06:34 GA: | Yeah. Oh, you haven't heard, we're all from the game and came to our planets with science and are genetically descended from our parents but they adopted us and some of us are related to one another. | 06:34 TA: Acenia is my sister. 06:34 GA: | Merrow said almost everyone has two siblings. | 06:34 GA: | Is she? That's cool. | 06:36 TA: Yep! 06:37 GA: | I really wish Merrow had asked for a family tree from that entity that he had contact with or whatever. That would make things much easier. | 06:40 TA: nods solemnly. 06:40 TA: We'll see... 06:42 TA: I wonder who my other sibling is. 06:47 GA: | Heh, maybe it's Darmok. | 06:47 GA: | All of the humans will cry out in terror of 'incest'. | 06:48 TA: No, he's from Sami. 06:50 GA: | Eh, I'm sure we'll find out eventually. | 06:50 GA: | I hope I'm not related to some nerd. | 06:51 TA: You're too COOL for that 3=:P 06:52 GA: | Well, obviously. | 06:52 GA: | Speaking of cool, people aren't going to be able to keep their cool if you keep stabbing people. | 06:52 GA: | Barely anyone already trusts you, for whatever reason, so when we all meet up in person, maybe chill with the stabbing. | 06:53 TA: You're certainly right about that, Tethys. 06:54 GA: | When am I wrong? | 06:54 GA: | Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see ya around, babe. | 06:54 TA: Love you sweetheart. 06:54 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 18:54 --